1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a jig for a device for measuring a three-dimensional shape of a connection assembly of a stator coil in a turbine generator, and generating CAD data for use for connection assembling of the stator coil based on the measured information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a stator coil in a turbine generator deteriorates in electric insulation or the like with time, the stator coil is regularly rewound in the field.
This work requires a connection assembly drawing of the stator coil. Since connection assembly drawings of stator coils other than those of in-house stator coils are not available, orders of only in-house stator coils have been accepted. By reversely drafting a plan from shape measurement data of an actual product (reverse engineering), however, stator coils of other companies can also be rewound even without drawings.
Methods and devices of measuring a three-dimensional shape for reverse engineering include those targeted for rotors of turbine generators (see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-278995).
The method and device of measuring a three-dimensional shape disclosed therein can be applied to a rotor having a relatively simple shape, but cannot be applied directly to the case where the target is a connection assembly of a stator coil in a turbine generator.
At the time of measurement of a surface shape of an actual stator coil assembly having a complicated structure and a small machining surface suitable for measurement, in both of the coil ends of the turbine side and the collector side, in particular, manual measurement schemes using vernier calipers or micrometers have been adopted.
Although such schemes are suitable for measurement of local areas, the other areas are difficult to measure physically due to the limitation by large-diameter parts, space, and so forth. Further, at the time of measurement of parts on a pitch circle or relative dimensions such as bolt arrangement, the number of items to be measured increases and the measurement deteriorates in precision.